johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Test: Party Monster
Episode Summary= Johnny Test: Party Monster is the 5th episode of the Johnny Test cartoon, and the 5th episode of Season 1. It first aired in USA on October 1, 2005 on Kids' WB, and on January 21, 2008 on Cartoon Network. Full Summary The episode begins during the evening, with the Test family finishing their dinner. Hugh asks the kids if they want anymore meatloaf, so Susan and Mary tell him the don't. Johnny however, tells him that Dukey would love some. Johnny then steps on Dukey's feet, making him scream, as Johnny throws a bowl full of meatloaf in his mouth. After Dukey swallows it, he tells Johnny that he'll pay for that. Hugh then tells the girls that he and Lila have an announcement to make. Mrs. Test than says that, after a close analysis, and after they begged, and she convinced their father, who continues, they will allow the girls to have their first party where boys are allowed too. Susan and Mary than get excited, thinking at Gil, and than they run to the lab, to prepare it. Mr. Test than says that the party must be with the lights on. The scene than moves to the lab, where Mary tests 3 different themes for the party. Susan than says that they need the Phero-Booster. Mary says that it is still a prototype, but Susan says that, since it worked for mice, it is good for the party too. Susan than takes out the Phero-Booster from a fridge, but Mary tells her that, even though it makes mice super cool, they don't know what effects it has on humans. Susan than calls Johnny, but, he doesn't hear, as he and Dukey have the music turned on in Johnny's room. Dukey than tells Johnny that, if he wants a girl to dance with him, he needs a catchphrase, to which Johnny asks him what is that. Dukey than tells him, and Johnny seems to like it, saying that they'll be true party monsters. Susan and Mary than knock at the door, and, after Johnny opens it, Mary tells him that they don't have any free spots for them on the invites list, much to Johnny's shock, who says that they must come, as they even learned to dance. Dukey than says that they love the parties too, and than he and Johnny start dancing. Susan that says that they might be able to free a spot, if Johnny and Dukey help her and Mary with a experiment, to which Johnny and Dukey agree. The scene than moves forward, where Mary takes the Phero-Booster, and she and Susan explain Johnny and Dukey about it. Dukey says that Johnny won't drink that, but Mary asks him if they don't want to come to the party, to which Susan continues, asking if they want to miss the snacks and the dance, and, continued by Mary, Janet Nelson Jr., to which Johnny tells them that they convinced him since the snacks. He than takes the Phero-Booster and drinks it, transforming into a really good-looking Johnny. Dukey than asks for side effects, but Mary just tells him that he's jealous because Johnny looks good. Susan than tells Johnny to spread the invitations at school. The next day at school, Johnny impresses every girl and female teachers with his looks. A group of kids than carry Johnny on their arms to Gil, who tells him he looks good, asking him if he's been lifting weights or if he washed. Johnny tells him that's the way he is, and tells him to come to the party, as it will be even cooler than him. After Gil leaves, Johnny starts walking down the corridors, once again impressing the girls and female teachers, and this time, making them faint just by looking at them. In the classroom, Johnny tells Janet to come to his sisters party, but Janet, without looking at him, tells him to forget it, but once he sees Johnny, she quickly changes her mind. Johnny than tells her to be there at 7 o'clock, and than tells her that she can faint, which she does. During the evening, Susan and Mary check the responses to the invitations, and as they see Gil's answer, they get excited. Susan than tells Mary that it's time to try the Phero-Booster, but, as Mary takes the Phero-Booster out of the fridge, she spots the mice they've been experimenting on, which look like monsters. Dukey, wearing a gas mask, and trembling, and Johnny than enter the lab. Johnny than starts complaining, and tells his sisters to do something, to which Susan opens a hatch under Johnny, making him fall through it. Dukey and Mary than look at Susan, who says she has done something. Johnny is than seen jumping back in the lab, to which Susan wonders why she gave him the atomic shock spring sneakers. Johnny than says that he'll go to his dad and show him what the girls have done to him. Mary stops him as he is about to exit the room, saying that she can fix him temporarily. Susan than says that, after the party, after she'll dance with Gil, and he'll become her boyfriend, she'll repair Johnny. Mary than becomes jealous, and opens the hatch Johnny fell through, making Susan wonder why she invented it in first place. Mary than starts fixing Johny, and the scene moves forward, to the point where the party is about to start. Mr. Test is shown opening the door for the invites, and tells them that if the light goes off even for a second, the party is over. In the lab, Susan tells Mary to hurry, and she finishes, saying that Johnny looks cool. Johnny wonders if it's true, and asks Dukey if it's true. Dukey is speechless for a few seconds, but as Susan gives him a steak, he tells Johnny that he looks good too. Susan than tells Dukey to keep Johnny away, and he'll receive more steaks, to which Dukey agrees. Susan and Mary than open the door for the invites, and the party starts. Johnny is than shown dancing in a corner of the lab, and, as he spots Janet, he wants to impress her, but Dukey tells him that it's not the perfect time, and that he still has to show Johnny a lot more dance moves, and they'll probably stay in that corner for the rest of the party. Dukey is than shown dancing, but he falls through the open hatch, making Johnny wonder who opened it. Susan and Mary are than shown dancing, as Gil closes them. He says that he never knew they were so cool, and invites them to dance. Johnny is than shown trying to impress Janet, but as she looks at him, she spits the juice she was drinking on Johnny's face. Still trying to impress her, Johnny starts to dance, but loses his wig along the way, scaring Janet, who runs away. As Gil and the Test sisters are about to start dancing, Janet tells them that she must leave, as their brother is a disgusting creature. As Gil sees Johnny, he says that he just remembered that he must go home and barf, and the rest of the kids second that too. In a effort to restart the party, Susan and Mary turn off the lights. Outside, Mr. Test spots that the light have been turned off, and angrily heads to the lab. Back in the lab, Johnny says that his sisters said there is a cure, to which Susan tells him that it is a pheromones transfer, which will lower the looks of the donors, but rise Johnny's. Dukey than asks where will they find donors, to which Susan says that they must be related. Mr. Test is than shown knocking at the lab's door, angry, but Johnny opens it, and thanks him for letting them party, and gives him some Red Gush. Mr. Test than tells Johnny he looks great, and Janet than shows up and takes back everything she said before, and takes Johnny to dance. Johnny, Janet and Gil are than shown dancing, and Gil tells Johnny that the party is great. On the other side of the lab, Susan and Mary are shown being bad-looking, like Johnny was before. Dukey mocks that, and Mary opens the hatch, making him fall and ending the episode. |-| Trivia and Errors = Major Events * Susan and Mary create the Phero-Booster. * Janet is introduced. Debuts * Janet Trivia * Running Gags: Someone falling through a trap door in the lab. * In this episode, Gil was referred to as Gil-San by Susan's and Mary's computer, meaning that he might be Japanese. However, it might be just a nickname for Gil, as the person above him was referred to as Wildebeast. * In this episode it is revealed the Test siblings have an aunt named Bernice. It is unknown if she is related to them from their mother or father's side. Errors * The hatch seems to change it's location during the episode. ** It's possible that the lab has multiple hatches in it. *Before Susan and Mary open the door for the invites, the lab was normal. Yet, after the door opens and the invites enter the lab, it changed to the party theme. * During the party, everything in the lab is missing. * The lever that opens the hatch changed locations during the episode, as it was first on the wall, than on a small platform, and at the episode end, it was back on the wall, yet on another position. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Vhs